With the development of the Third Generation (3G) mobile communication technology and the increase of network bandwidth, Packet Switched (PS) service, namely data service, whose application in mobile phones is increasingly widely. Users can obtain more information through the PS service and get excellent user experience from it. In the PS service, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), namely multimedia messages, is a kind of service frequently used by users. Users can concatenate audio, video, texts, pictures, etc. that are not associated with each other into a multimedia message in the format of Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) through editing and transmit the multimedia message, and the multimedia message shows itself in the form of similar to film screening when reception parties read the multimedia message, which can enhance the associativity of media data greatly, increase the amount of information and improve user experience. At present, the popular mobile phone news is sent in the form of multimedia messages. Besides, multimedia messages can also be used to make various publicity advertisements and electronic magazines, etc.
However, the present multimedia message service has the following disadvantages: firstly, multimedia messages can only be sent via operators' networks, while the operators charge great expenses for a multimedia message, which increases use cost of users; secondly, the maximum number of the addressees of a present multimedia message is 20, so large batch & multi-user transmission can not be realized; if a user wants to transmit a multimedia message to a group, he/she has to conduct the operation for many times; thirdly, the size of a multimedia message is restricted by network all the time, and the maximum capacity of a multimedia message is 300K, far from meeting users' demand; if users would like to edit a multimedia message of a very large capacity and share it with others, now only infrared and Bluetooth are available, but the two can only be used to realize terminal-to-terminal transmission rather than multi-user reception. Moreover, both methods are restricted by distance, which means that once the distance is beyond the coverage area of infrared and Bluetooth, the multimedia message can not be received.